


Snow Day

by heffermonkey



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Challenge Response, Christmas Fluff, Community: 1_million_words, Family, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Snow Day, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is introduced to a Williams' family tradition when they stay with Danny's family for the holidays</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> ritten for the 1_million_words Santa's Sack weekend challenge.  
> Prompts were - Treats: hot butter rum and fruit cake  
> Activity: go sledding  
> Clothing: hat, ugly Christmas sweater, ear muffs

Steve was woken rather uncermoniously by something soft landing on his face. Another something was added to the pile and he grunted, rolling over and tugging the woolen item away. He squinted in the harsh bright light of the side lamp and glanced at the window, noticing it was still dark out.

"Danny?" He mumbled gruffly as yet another item of clothing was tossed towards the bed, this time jeans. "What the fuck?"

Danny paused and turned from the closet, grinning and throwing a pair of rolled up socks at him. 

"Get dressed," he said enthusiastically.

"What?" Steve groaned, looking at the window again. "It's the middle of the night. Why are we getting dressed?"

"It's early morning and just get dressed okay," Danny was already changing, pulling up his jeans and fastening the zipper before tugging on a t-shirt. "C'mon, hurry."

"What happened to the mattress limpet partner I usually sleep with," Steve asked, burrowing further under the covers and yelping when Danny tugged them aside forcefully, pushing clothes into his flailing arms.

"I want to take you somewhere," Danny said, sitting on the mattress and leaning over to kiss him. "Get dressed. Please."

Sitting up he pulled on a jumper, making Steve wince. It was a festive affair, a little too festive for 5am and Steve sat up, glaring at the item with a frown.

"What?" Danny shrugged, looking down at himself.

"That is the ugliest jumper I've ever seen," Steve told him, giving him a push to move so he could dress.

"Hey, this is a classic," Danny told him. "I've had it for years."

"I've never seen it before," Steve said, pulling on his jeans and bending over to put on his socks.

"That's because I keep it here for when I visit," Danny pointed out to him. "And it isn't that bad."

"I'm going to talk to your mom about cleaning out your closet," Steve said, tugging on his t-shirt.

"For your information my mother loves this sweater too," Danny said, putting on his boots. "Anyway, it's festive, makes me feel Christmassy."

"Makes my eyes hurt," Steve said but he gave him a smile, to assure him he was just teasing, even if he did think the jumper was ugly. He could see Danny was attached to it for some personal reason he wasn't willing to share about then and there.

"Here," Danny said shaking his head and handing Steve a thick grey jumper to don and ushering him towards the door. "C'mon, let's go."

"Go where," Steve exclaimed as they went along the hall. "You still haven't told me. Oh, good morning Martha."

He frowned again, wondering what it was with the Williams' family and being up at stupid o'clock in the morning for no apparent reason. Martha Williams smiled at him and glanced at Danny.

"I was just about to come wake you," She said to Danny in a knowing voice. "Come into the kitchen first, I just heated up some butter rum."

"Mmm, thanks mom," Danny hummed, giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

Steve let himself be led into the kitchen and pushed into a seat, a small teacup of rum placed in his hands and fruit cake sliced on a plate in the middle of the table. Danny sat by him and Martha sat opposite, each of them cradling cups and nibbling on the cake.

"Uh, anybody want to give me a heads up here?" Steve asked, looking down at him cup. "Isn't it a little early for this?"

"Just drink up, it's only a little bit," Martha said with a smile, glancing at Danny. "You haven't explained it to him?"

"Wanted it to be a surprise," Danny laughed, sipping his rum. He gave Steve a quick look and patted him on the arm, giving a shrug. "Used to be me and Matty and the girls. And I did this with Grace once or twice, before, well you know."

"You used to drink rum in the morning with Grace?" Steve frowned, but took a sip, feeling it warm him through just from the tiny bit he took.

Danny and Martha both laughed at that.

"No, Grace had cocoa okay dickwad," Danny rolled his eyes. "I mean – well you'll understand in a minute if you hurry up. Where's pop?"

"In the garage," Martha replied. 

Danny jumped out of his seat and gave Steve a push, like an over excited child. "C'mon, c'mon."

Steve swallowed the last of the rum, received a warm smile from Martha before following Danny on whatever adventure this was.

"Don't forget your coats, scarves, muffs," Martha called after them down the hall.

Danny was already at the coat stand, pulling on his jacket, thick gloves and scarf. Steve did the same, deciding it was pointless asking questions, he'd find out soon enough where Danny was taking him so early. Danny wrapped a thick scarf around his neck and grinned, leaning up to kiss him quickly. 

"Here, you'll want these," he said, handing Steve a pair of ear muffs. "And maybe an extra scarf."

"Danny I'm heating up already, it's mild outside," Steve replied, wondering why he was dressed for the arctic. 

"Trust me babe," Danny said, making Steve take the scarf and ear muffs and digging out his dads old pair for himself. "Ready?"

"I have no idea what for," Steve replied but nodded.

Danny bustled him to the front door and opened it. Steve stepped out onto the porch with a look of surprise. Overnight everything had turned from a dull, grey winter haze to glistening, bright white. Snow was still falling heavily, layer upon layer making it thick and soft underfoot.

"Wow," Steve said smiling. The whole street seemed changed under the white frosting. "This is -."

"I know right," Danny grinned, nudging him with his shoulder. "First snow day of the season. It's late this year but they said on the weather channel it was going to hit during the night. When I was little and growing up, every first snow day like this, when it's here to stay for at least a couple of days, mom and dad would wake us all up if it came during the night and take us out to enjoy it. I wanted you to be part of those memories."

"Well, I -," Steve said, putting an arm around Danny's shoulders, touched at the idea of being part of that old tradition. Danny had spent his last five Christmases in Hawaii and whilst he never complained, Steve knew he missed his family the most at that time of year. This year Danny had reluctantly agreed for Grace to go to England with Rachel and Stan to visit Rachel's family there, with the promise she'd be home for New Years. To make up for no Grace, they'd come to New Jersey for a weeks holiday over Christmas. "It's beautiful Danny. Thank you for letting me be part of it."

"Hey you're family now," Danny replied. "And this is a Williams' family tradition. Like our ugly Christmas sweaters and drinking butter rum early morning."

"Definitely warmed me through," Steve laughed. "There's your dad."

"Morning pop," Danny said as they headed down the porch steps. "You find it?"

"Course I did," Jack Williams replied. "I knew where it was, just it was buried under boxes at the back. This baby hasn't been used in a while."

He was pulling an old wooden tobogan behind him and handed Danny the rope. "You kids be careful. Morning Steven."

"Morning Jack," Steve said, eyeing the toboggan. "That thing safe?"

"Never let us down yet all these years," Jack replied. "You better get moving before everyone else gets there."

"There are other people out at this time?" Steve asked in surprise.

"It's the first snow day, duh," Danny replied. "Thanks pop. You and mom not coming?"

"We're a little old for sledding," Jack laughed. "You boys enjoy."

"Later pop," Danny said, heading for the street, Steve not far behind.

~ fin ~

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to extend this further but the inspiration kind of came and went, however yey, words, which lately for me has been like wringing water from a stone.


End file.
